


Lament

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ode to Paul and his Blue, blue eyes.





	Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Lament
    
    
    Humour Poetry
    
    
    
    **Rated G? PG?**
    
    
    
    One evening while viewing pics of a certain gorgeous guy on
    Caroline's DS page, my sister remarked "Just look at those eyes.
    He knows exactly what he's doing to us." I, of course, defended
    my hero maintaining he was completely guileless and that was just a friendly,
    boy-next-door sort of look.
    
    
    
    But then I wrote this poem. So one of us is not as innocent as they claim.
    
    
    
    
    Comments welcome.
    
    
    # Lament
    
    
    
    
    
    by Cheryl Ross
    
    
    
    Who gave you the right
    to have those eyes
    tall Paul?
    Who gave you the right
    to break hearts of every shape and size
    You've got your nerve
    tall Paul.
    And where'd you get that grin
    that makes one want to sin
    Your lips don't care where they've been
    do they?
    tall Paul.
    Don't play the innocent with me
    you ply your charms too easily
    that glint is in your eyes for all to see.
    You're well aware
    tall Paul.
    Don't give me that look
    don't flash that smile
    I'd know your type a country mile.
    You think I care about that chin
    my heart is hard so think again!
    The others may all fall for you
    just because your eyes are blue
    but I am made of sterner stuff
    my will is strong, my resolve tough
    So why oh why
    can I never get enough
    of you
    tall Paul?
    

* * *


End file.
